


They Knew

by CinaGinger (orphan_account)



Category: SpideyNovaFluffiness
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CinaGinger
Summary: My first story!I love SpideyNova SOOO much <3333.





	

*** Sam Alexander, or Nova, was running late for class. Peter Parker (Spider-man), his boyfriend were dating for a couple months. They hugged, kissed and did IT a couple times. Peter and Nova lost track of time while doing IT. Sam rushed to class and sat down. Nick Fury went up to his desk and was looking quite displeased.  
"And where WERE you Nova?" Nick Fury asked in a pretty loud voice.  
"I-I woke up late, I won't do it again I swear," Sam said, he practiced what he was going to say while he was running to class.  
"You do realize we have cameras in every one of SHIELD's students rooms, correct?" Nick Fury said in a winning voice, but without smiling.  
"Uh- Sure I do," Sam said wanting to die in his seat.  
"Next time don't do IT with Spider-man when you know you have class, got it Nova?" Fury said while everyone had turned around and started laughing.  
"Crystal," Sam said with his face turning crimson red and started sinking down in his seat.  
"Wow, Spider-man and Sam doing IT, what did you guys also inspect, bottoms?" Ava said slyly.  
"Monkey Joe says you should hide your hickeys better," Doreen smiled.  
"Our leader and his least favorite team mate DATING, something you don't hear everyday," Luke said.  
Everyone else had just laughed and snickered at him. Nova got up, and asked if he can go to the bathroom, Fury said yes and he went outside. He ran to the front door and put on his helmet. He made sure that no one would see him and flew to his favorite spot to calm down. As Sam arrived at the park, he took of his helmet and stuffed it in his backpack. He went behind his favorite tree where no one can see him. Tears strolled down his face as he covered his face.  
***  
AT SHIELD-  
"Sorry Fury, I was actually sick this time," Peter coughed, truthfully, he WAS sick.  
"I believe you this time, but can you do me a favor?" Nick asked.  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"It's been half an hour and Nova still hasn't come back from the bathroom," Nick told him.  
"I'll go check on him then," Peter said. Peter knew Sam, Sam would never just not come back from the bathroom, something was wrong.  
He asked Danny (Iron Fist) what happened. "Our friends had made fun of him for doing it with you, I'm guessing he is not in SHIELD" Danny answered.  
Peter went to the bathroom and sure enough, no one was there. He knew where Sam was, he knew Sam inside and out. (No pun intended). Peter had to run a couple miles to the park. Then he realized something really stupid, he could've just used his suit to swing here.  
He looked over the park for a couple of minutes, there was no one there because all the kids were at school. Peter then made a list of other possible locations Sam could be until he heard a faint rustling sound. He walked over to a shrub and looked through the hole. He saw Sam covering his face, he was crying.  
"Sam?"  
"Oh hey Webs," Sam turned away.  
Peter gently grabbed Sam's face and he was crying. Peter hugged him and telling him that he was there. It made Sam cry even harder.  
"I-I-I'm fine Webs, you can let go of me now," Sam said wiping his tears.  
"Will you tell me what happened?"  
"Nope"  
"Sam"  
"...Fine"  
"Okay why aren't you at SHIELD?"  
"I forgot I had class?"  
"Sam"  
"I got embarrassed, okay?"  
"Of...?"  
"Of our relationship, our friends making fun of us isn't the best way of reassuring me that everything's okay," Sam huffed.  
"I bet their jealous of how cute we are," Peter smiled.  
"Haha- sure, they are obviously feeling pity because I have to deal with you," Sam snickered.  
"Hey! Take it back!"  
"No."  
"Please?" Peter gave him the puppy eyes.  
"Only if you kiss me," Sam said slyly.  
Peter hugged and kissed Sam all over his face.  
"Okay, I take it back. NOT" Sam said putting on his helmet and flying to SHIELD.  
"BUCKETHEAD COME BACK HERE AND TAKE IT BACK!" Peter quickly put on his suit and swung behind Sam.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> My first story!  
> I love SpideyNova SOOO much <3333.


End file.
